Soul Release
by Lictor
Summary: Vahn Roka's soul has been stolen. His sprit has been replaced by a Vahn from the past. He strives to find the demonic creature that harvests souls. Almost over :(
1. prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own any NPC's non-original weapons, Monsters ect, that I use in my story. However, I DO own any and all of my original characters, The Soul Reaper, ect, seeing as they are from my imagination. That being said, I shall continue with my story.  
  
Soul Release  
  
Chapter 1: Returning?  
  
AUW3007: Neo Seattle:  
  
Vahn runs through a small alleyway, chased by government agents. The alleyway came to an end, and he turned around to face his opponents. He loaded his gun and took aim.  
  
"You'll never win," said one of the figures charging at him.  
  
"Maybe not, but by the time you get to me I'll have pick most of you off." Said Vahn with a smirk.  
  
SFX: BLAM, BLAM, BLAM, BLAM.click.BLAM, BLAM, BLAM, BLAM  
  
He reached down to his belt, but there was no ammo left.  
  
"Damn!" muttered Vahn under his breath.  
  
He looks them all in the eye, waiting for the bullets to sear into his skin.  
  
"It was stupid to mess with us. You knew the we would kill you."  
  
"Maybe, but at least I die fighting for something."  
  
SFX: BLAM, BLAM, BLAM, BLAM.  
  
"I will return."  
  
.  
  
1,000 years later.  
  
Vahn the RAmar walks into a frozen cave.  
  
"I knew the government was behind this." Said Sue.  
  
"Well, it was KINDA obvious."  
  
They had been walking for a long time and had not come across a monster since they had warped here.  
  
"Have you noticed." started Sue.  
  
"Yeah, no monsters." "Not even a Gilchic."  
  
"Yeah, it's weird."  
  
They had come to a point past the main control center, up a huge spiral ramp, to a teleporter, that had led them here. Now they had come across another teleporter, this one square.  
  
"Well, let's go." Said Vahn as he walked into the teleporter.  
  
"I hope you're right about this."  
  
"Don't worry, I am."  
  
Then they warped. They found themselves on a circular plat form in the stratosphere.  
  
Something lurched out of the shadows. It looked like the Gol Dragon, but it had no wings, it scales were purple and, it's arms ended in claws that looked like Soul Eaters.  
  
"What the." said Sue.  
  
Vahn got a lock, and a data transmission was linked.  
  
"It's called a Soul Reaper, Attribute. Soul?" yelled Vahn as the Soul Reaper cried.  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
"I'm certainly not!"  
  
"Right then!"  
  
Sue ran up, Partisan drawn and struck its legs. It seemed to have no effect. The Soul Reaper leaned down, and stabbed two fangs into her cheeks, and pulled something blue out of her. Her eyes turned purple, and on her cheeks, were two purple comet shaped marks, going from the middle of her cheeks, and ending at the corners of her lips.  
  
"Sue, NO!"  
  
Vahn dashed up, but it was too late, the Soul Reaper had knocked her off the platform and she was falling towards earth. And before he could react, the Soul Reaper had done the same thing to him. The last thing he could remember was the Soul Reaper leaning towards him.  
  
As he fell though, he heard a piano playing, and a muffled voice singing. 


	2. Awakening

Chapter2 Awaking  
  
Surface of Ragol:  
  
A short blond boy in purple robes and a wizard hat had warped into the Sea Side as part of a Hunter's Guild Mission. His name was Zero. He liked to spell his name Zer0. He had just started his mission when he saw a Ranger in red & black armor. His face was in the sand and it looked as if he couldn't breath. Zero ran over to him and flipped him over. His eyes were a natural Ice Blue, and his blond hair had been set back in spikes. His mouth was covered in what looked like part of a ski mask.  
  
Zero heard a buzzing noise.  
  
"Gees!" Said Zero as he spun around.  
  
There was a swarm of about 20 Gees racing towards them. Zero used a Telepipe, and warped back to Pioneer 2. As soon as he felt him self materialize, he shouted to the gaggle of people in front of him.  
  
"HELP! HELP!" Shouted Zero.  
  
As soon as he had finished about ten people rushed over.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I found him at the Sea side!"  
  
"What had happened to him?"  
  
"No Idea."  
  
::20 minutes later::  
  
Vahn bolted upright. He was alive again, he knew it. Was this his body? No, but it was close. Some one spoke.  
  
"Well, it's good to see that you are up." Said a Android nurse as she walked over too him, "The way you were I thought you were in a coma."  
  
"Excuse, but where am I?"  
  
"The emergency room on Pioneer 2." Said the Droid.  
  
"How did I get here?" "That boy over there. Calls himself Zero." Said the Droid impatiently, pointing at Zero.  
  
"May I see him?"  
  
"Yes. You may. You seem perfectly fine."  
  
Vahn walked over to Zero.  
  
"You saved me?"  
  
He had all the memories of this body, but there were holes, huge gaping holes. But he needed to seem like he was this body.  
  
"Yea." Said Zero.  
  
"Where was I?"  
  
"I'll be damned! You don't where you were? The Sea Side."  
  
"Did you happen to look up?"  
  
"No. I was a little bit busy with you."  
  
"Vahn, there are visitors for you. Family." Said the Droid walking towards them.  
  
"Ah, yes. Lead them in."  
  
"Very well."  
  
"Where can I reach you?" Said Vahn to Zero.  
  
"Well. actually."  
  
"Yes? Well, spit it out kid!"  
  
"I live on the street." Blurted Zero, "And I have no parents."  
  
"Well. you can live with me and my brothers."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
The truth was, his brothers would not be happy. Tonight, was bar night. They'd go out in search of whatever caffeine Bars they could find. (There was no alcohol on Pioneer 2) Having to drag a kid along would make it suck.  
  
Regal stepped in first. His hair was almost totally black, and his gray and yellow Bodysuit made him seem like a bee. His personality was very laid back. He was always calm and had a never-ending train of solutions. He reframed from socializing, mainly because he didn't like people.  
  
"We were worried." Said Regal, "Elly will be here soon."  
  
He was also very mature. Then Issac walked in, grinning. Issac was the Ying to Regal's Yang. His hair was a light shade of purple, and his body suit was white and purple. He was girl crazy and was constantly trying to steal Elly. Issac was almost always happy, but if you fought with him, he would get serious.  
  
As soon as he walked in he stopped grinning, "What?! I thought they told us you were dead!" Then they laughed, Vahn and Issac. Regal rolled his eyes, and Zero blinked stupidly.  
  
Regal saw Zero, "Who's this?" He asked.  
  
"He's the kid who saved me." Said Vahn.  
  
"I'm coming with you." Said Zero.  
  
"Wha?!" Said Issac, "NO WAY UN UN!"  
  
"It would be nice having someone younger with us. Another opinion." Said Regal.  
  
"He's staying with us." Said Vahn.  
  
"Naerrr! Alright."  
  
"Thanks." Said Zero. 


	3. Kal, Menein and Lastch

Chapter 3  
  
Kal, Menein, & Lastch  
  
The next day, they reported to the Hunter's Guild. They had received a message about a mission that they were requested for. By the time they got there three hunters were standing in the lobby. One was a Purplem RAmar, One was a Viridia RAcast, and the last was an Oran FOmar. As they walked up to the desk the Client Assigner smiled and welcomed them in.  
  
"Welcome back, now let's see if I remember all of your names this time. Vahn, Regal, ah how can I forget you," she said as her eyes fell on Issac. Issac was looking at her as if she was a pair of Bloody Arts, "Issac. Who's this?"  
  
Her eyes had fallen on Zero.  
  
"Just a friend." Muttered Issac.  
  
"What's our mission?" Said Regal.  
  
"You'll be working with Kal, Menein, and Lastch," She began, "The client had been tracked since he was five. He got mad when he found the chip and wants some one, or some people, I should say, to find out what they know about him. Menein can tell you the rest."  
  
"OK, thanks, that helps." Said Vahn.  
  
They walked over to Kal, Menein and Lastch, to find Menein with 4 audio memo pads for them.  
  
"They'll explain everything." Said Menein. His voice was clear cut, and showed he demanded respect. It showed that he was one RAmar no one should mess with.  
  
"Don'e worry though," Said the Force named Lastch, "I's a wreal easy one."  
  
Lastch's voice was riddled with a bad accent, and proved that he probably didn't have many non-hunter friends. Kal seemed like an Anti-social bot. He just stood there with his arms folded.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?" said Issac, "LETS GO!"  
  
Now Vahn had only been in the small covered residential area, and so he had never seen the main city. Vahn just stared with his eyes open, It was all he could do to keep his eyes from popping out of his head. The difference between Earth's technology, and Coral's, was amazing. The short bus ride that made Vahn's eyes pop was short lived, seeing as they soon reached the stop near Weather's Software. 


	4. Eight person raid

Chapter 4:  
  
8 Person Raid  
  
AN: Um in this chapter, people get holes in their heads, so, this chapter is rated R. also for those of you with your game system near your computer, you can listen to the music that I say starts playing through out the story.  
  
"Where here. It's time to get this party started!" Said Zero.  
  
Menein smiled at that. He recalled a time when he had been just as spunky on Team .00.  
  
The party of seven jumped off the bus they had taken and walked over to an alley about a block from Weather's Software, for that's where they'd meet their client.  
  
"Wassup?" Said the voice of their employer, " We're going undercover on this one."  
  
He walked out of the shadows wearing a cool, black, lightweight trench coat, and a pair of sunglasses. His medium brown hair was slicked back, and braided into a ponytail.  
  
"It may seem unnecessary, but you guys are going to have to put these on." Every word he spoke made his cool, confident voice even more audible and clear that he was on a mission. He tossed each of them a plastic bag with what looked like an oily liquid.  
  
"Neat," Said Issac, "Liquid fit clothes."  
  
"Yeah, just dump 'em on your head, and you'll have this outfit," Said the man, " Oh, and by the way, I'm Vladimir."  
  
Vahn was reluctant to do so because the idea of clothes materializing like oil on someone's skin was not appealing. He ended up being the first one to do so since he just wanted to get it over with. As soon as it had all left the container, blobs moved around his body suit. The quickly formed the coat and smooth shirt & pants combo.  
  
"Ok, let's get on this," said Vladimir.  
  
As they walked up to the gate, a security guard reached out to stop them. Vladimir pulled out a Virista and shot a hole in the guard's head.  
  
"We have to move quickly, straight there," Said Kal, speaking for the first time with his company, "Just follow me!"  
  
:trick track versus 1 plays:  
  
Kal broke into a run and they followed.  
  
"Pull out mechguns!" yelled Kal.  
  
Vahn got out M&A60 Vices, Regal, Vladimir, Kal and Issac Vulcuns, and Zer0 a pair of Mechguns. As they dashed through the halls, Regal shot the floor, so they could find their way out, and with reason, the building was a labyrinth. Kal had located the elevator with his scanners, and lead the party onwards.  
  
As they turned a corner, they found themselves blocked by guards.  
  
"Damn! Ok, Kal, Vahn, Launchers! Everyone else, Rafoie!"  
  
There were a bunch of explosions, and lots of blood of the walls, but the team hurried through. Finally they reached a long elevator hall.  
  
"That one," said Vladimir as he pointed to a closing elevator, "Hurry!"  
  
The doors closed just as Vahn stepped through them.  
  
:Trick track stops:  
  
"Good, no alarm," said Regal.  
  
"It will take us a while to get to the computer room, but there are no stops on the way," Said Vladimir.  
  
In about five minutes they were in the computer room, deciding who went where, in the end Vahn and in the end they just split up and didn't follow any one. Vahn walked into a large room with one computer at the back. There was a man at the computer.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Said the man, "You shouldn't be here Vahn!"  
  
"Wha? H-how did you know my name?" said Vahn.  
  
"That is irrelevant, but you must leave now," Said the man.  
  
"Never!" Shouted Vahn.  
  
"Fine, then I, Ton, guardian of the seven rings, will banish you!" Ton said smirking.  
  
"Yeah," said Vahn pulling out his Kaladabolg, "Right."  
  
Ton whipped out Yamatos and charged at Vahn. Vahn stood still and waited at the last second he shot Foie at Ton. The force of the attack, and the fact that he wasn't expecting it, knocked him down. Vahn dashed up and slashed twice. He was about to slash again but was hit by a strong zonde. Ton dashed up and tried to make a blow, but Vahn had very rate of evasion, and blocked the attack. Ton switched to his Gigobooma's claw, at the same time Vahn got out his double saber. The circled each other and Ton ran and struck. The claws on the Gigobooma's claw made Vahn keel over. Before Ton knew what hit him, Vahn had slashed up his chest twice.  
  
"You're a fast one, I'll grant you that," said Ton, wiping blood from his chin.  
  
"Thanks, wish I had a compliment for you," Replied Vahn.  
  
Ton glared. He pulled out a metal club and charged Vahn for the third time.  
  
"Don't you learn?" Muttered Vahn. This time though Ton had an incredible burst of speed, and was soon smacking the stuffing out of Vahn. In seconds Vahn was against a wall. Ton backed off.  
  
"Had enough?" Said Ton with a smile.  
  
"Not, :breath: yet!"  
  
"What?" said Ton, wide eyed.  
  
Vahn pulled out S-Beats Blades and this time he charged, and sliced Ton in front, and his energy pack for his armor. The energy pack sparked, and shocked Ton with high voltage power. He keeled and moaned.  
  
"Damn you!" muttered Ton.  
  
He shot a grappling hook up to the ceiling, and escaped through the air duct.  
  
"Ha. Bout time," said Vahn walking over to the computer.  
  
He inserted a disk to collect information. With in seconds he had found all the information he needed.  
  
"Ha, that was too easy!" said Issac loudly.  
  
"We aren't done yet, we still gotta get out." Said Kal.  
  
Just as he had said those words, the alarm went off.  
  
"Great, here comes the cavalry," Said Menein.  
  
"We oughta get outta 'ere den!" said Lastch. 


	5. Air Ducts

Chapter 5:  
  
Air Ducts  
  
"Follow me, I know a way out," Said Vahn.  
  
He led them into the room he had just been in, and pointer out the hole in the ceiling for the air ducts.  
  
"Heh, no problem," Said Issac, withdrawing a weapon, "I'm really glad that I made this."  
  
The weapon that he was pulling out was a Booma's claw, except that all the claws were pointing out ward. It was a makeshift grappling hook. Issac tossed it up, and secured it. Just as they had finished climbing up, guards were raiding that floor.  
  
The air ducts were big enough so they could all stand up and walk through comfortably.  
  
"Let's get out of here," Said Zer0 in sure panic.  
  
"This way," said Vahn, feeling a breeze from one of the fans.  
  
When the reached the place the breeze was coming from, they found a mangled, fan. The blades were bent do that a person could fit through them. There was one other thing, a metal cable.  
  
"Some one has already been here," Said Regal.  
  
"Ya think?" Said Issac.  
  
They climbed up the cable and reached another duct.  
  
"Hear that?" Said Kal, "Cars! That's a way out side!"  
  
They all ran down the duct, and bust out the grate.  
  
"Thank-yooouuu, Kaaaal!" muttered Issac.  
  
The had blown out a grate, to find them selves facing half the police force surrounding the building, and it wasn't more than three seconds before they were spotted. They were screwed, and were probably dead.  
  
:IN another part of Pioneer 2:  
  
Ton had taken off his white Special Forces armor, and was wearing a red K2Sting shirt. With his faded blue jeans, you wouldn't think that Ton Tonaku, the 7th richest man on Pioneer 2 was walking by. He walked down the streets towards his house, and buzzed when he got there. The gates to his house opened, and he went in side.  
  
"Good afternoon Mr. Tonaku" Said Ton's maid.  
  
"How is it going?" Said Ton. Ton had been taught to treat all servants in his houses like his best friend. He did so, and was cared about in the same way, "Hope you can make it to that date."  
  
"Well ya see." She said.  
  
"Let me guess, you don't have a ride?" Said Ton, knowing that he was right, "Tell you what Kasie, take my convertible. Just be back by twelve young lady, other wise the glass slippers disappear," He said smiling and ruffling her hair.  
  
"Thanks so much Mr. Tonaku!" Said Kasie.  
  
"No problem Kasie," He said, "And for the last time, I'm Ton!"  
  
He walked away smiling, as he headed up stairs, he straightened his face. He had a mission to report. As he walked into the conference room his boss sighed,  
  
"Tonaku, how many times have I told you," Said the graying man "Don't come in here in your street clothes."  
  
"Sorry sir," muttered Ton.  
  
"How did the mission fair?" Said the commander.  
  
"Very well. All computer data was wiped clean, except for our copy. We found the counter data, but there seem to be a problem with our initial idea to destroy it," replied Ton.  
  
"And that is?" Replied his commander.  
  
"Well, we need someone who has come into contact with the Reaper, and lived," said Ton bracing him self for his commander's harshness.  
  
"TONAKU! Why wasn't I informed earlier?" Yelled the commander.  
  
"I only." started Ton.  
  
"You only lost your place in the Government Special Forces! You may keep your armor, but you shall never set foot in a base again! Do you understand?" Yelled the commander.  
  
"Yes sir," said Ton.  
  
The commander shimmered, and vanished. The conference had been through hologram, but Ton had still been fired.  
  
"This would never have happened if I was still working under Donoph!" he yelled at himself.  
  
There was a huge crash outside, and Ton looked over at the police station, people were breaking out! He pulled out his Delsaber's Buster, and ran out side. 


	6. From Jail With love

Chapter 6:  
  
From Prison With Love:  
  
The band of serial killer rebels were in the worst prison cells possible. The ceilings leaked water for faucets and the floor was flooded up to their knees. Zero had to sit on the bed to keep from floating.  
  
"So, how much are we getting paid for this again?" said Vahn, "'Cause it better be a heck of a lot, any less than 5000 is a pure rip-off."  
  
"Stop your complaining Vahn, we're all in this together," said Menein in a claming way.  
  
Issac looked up, suddenly grinned.  
  
"What are you smiling about, adopted big brother?" said Zer0.  
  
Issac pointed at the areas near the bars that were holding him and Vahn in. The slots were wood pegs. Vahn stood up and poked them. They fell forward into the hall.  
  
"The other cells don't have wooden pegs. We'll find a robot guard, and take the keys." Said Vahn, announcing his plan. He and Issac crept out of the cell, moving silently through the halls.  
  
Vahn enabled a sonar, and listened for the tones, he lead them to a guard near the weapon stash, where all the weapons collected were held. Issac sunk up and with three moves, downed the droid. He grabbed the keys and opened the cell. They grabbed all their weapons, and crept back out.  
  
"Um, Vahn," said Issac, "Were screwed."  
  
"Yeah? Why?" Said Vahn in sarcasm.  
  
"Err well, that robot, is connected to all the others, and so they come to repair them," Said Issac nervously, "Well, the repair droids have weapons too ya know."  
  
"Oh crap," said Vahn, "I get the jist of where this is going. Let's move, fast."  
  
They slid down the halls for less than a minute, and got dead-ended by the first droid. It's chest flashed twice and it charged a laser.  
  
"Gahhh! Die stupid bot!" Issac chopped it up in seconds flat.  
  
Soon they were fighting their way back to where their friends were hiding. Vahn's Double Saber, and Issac's Stag Cutlery were blazing through droids like knifes through warm butter. Once the got to where they got back to the cells, they were surrounded. "Kal, use your EMP!" Yelled Menein.  
  
Kal nodded. His eye sensors turned red, and a huge flash emitted from him, rending all other bots, harmless. They dashed through the sea of disabled bots to the exit. As soon as they were out, they made the fence look like lots of yarn rather than barbed wire. The police were coming, they had to keep running. Suddenly Ton strode in front of them.  
  
"Stop that, I'm bailing all of you out," Said Ton.  
  
An hour later, the papers had been filed, and they were at Ton's mansion. They had changed into their street clothes, and their appearances differed very much. Vahn was still wearing his partial facemask, but with a dark blue tee shirt of his astronomic sign, the Libra's Scales. Regal and Issac were total opposites once again, both wearing workout shirts and jeans. Issac went white, while Regal went black. Menein was wearing a plain brown shirt, and really ripped up jeans. Lastch was wearing a beanie a yellow K2Sting shirt, and light blue jeans. Now Zer0 was quite a show. He looked like a high-schooler's little brother who was being changed to fit a gangster look that was totally unfitting for the cute, little kid look that was befitting of a little kid. His shirt was at least 17 sizes too big and faded gray. His shorts fit him like pants, and he tripped when he walked too fast. Kal's armor had been thinned to mere clothe like plates. Vladimir had the same out fit as Lastch, except his shirt was brown.  
  
"You guys are very skilled hunters," Said Ton, "You are the first ones to try to escape prison and even get to the gates. I'm impressed. Com'on you lot, follow me."  
  
Ton led them to a bookcase, and pulled one book out. It was an entrance to his basement. Within was a gallery of weapons. He led them over to one.  
  
"This is the Maverick Buster," said Ton, showing them a Night Black Photon weapon with what seemed to be a closed eye as part of the photon construct, "I'll tell you what it's for later. Try to wield it."  
  
Issac walked up and grabbed the blade. He quickly swung around, and his face looked shocked.  
  
"Drop it!" yelled Ton.  
  
Issac dropped it and Vahn walked up. He picked up the blade and just held it. He swung it and looked totally in control.  
  
"Hmm. Good work, chap." Said Ton.  
  
Suddenly the Photon eye opened. And Vahn fell to the floor.  
  
He woke up on the platform where he had fought the Soul Reaper.  
  
/I always wondered if someone would stay alive after fighting me./ said a voice echoing in Vahn's head,   
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Yelled Vahn into the darkness surrounding him.  
  
/I'm the Soul Reaper. You fought me less than a day ago. You're lucky that you contracted your soul back with that slash in my chest,/ said the hiss like voice of the Soul Reaper, /Next time you fight me you won't be so lucky./  
  
"What in the name of the Angelic Sniper are you talking about?" of course, Vahn had gotten the nickname Angelic Sniper from the way he looked with his mags.  
  
/You, you don't remember?/ Said the voice in shock, /Oh no, you must be one of those infernal spirit guardians! I must attack the city!/  
  
"Huh?" said Vahn.  
  
/I must attack now!/  
  
Vahn woke up with the Maverick Blade in his hand.  
  
"You okay?" said Regal, "You passed out."  
  
"We have to go back to the residential area. I got us some tickets for the bus in five minutes," Said Issac.  
  
"Hey Vahn, can I talk to you?" said Ton.  
  
"Yeah it better be quick though." Said Vahn.  
  
"Vahn, look at this when you are alone, it'll explain everything. It may be the key to your destiny," said Ton, slipping Vahn a memo pad.  
  
"Okay, later man!" said Vahn.  
  
The party caught the bus, and headed home. Once the meseta had been distributed, the addresses exchanged, Vahn, Issac, Regal and Zer0 headed back to the to Vahn's apartment. Vahn legally owned the apartment, but the whole family except their mom and dad shared it. There mom was dead, and their dad couldn't stand people older than 15, and younger than 25.  
  
One thing about their apartment, the rooms were misshapen and too big. On their first time inside, guests would throw up because they would feel like the rooms were spinning and moving. Zer0 had barfed last night, but had quickly gotten used to it as the rest of them had. The rooms were these, weapon room where they kept their weapons hunter clothes, and such. Then there were the bedrooms, all the same except for beds and such. And then the kitchen, the dining room, and then the entertainment room. The over all construct was odd and always seemed to be changing.  
  
"We're going to the mall plaza in a half-an-hour to meet Elly, we'd better get nice." Said Regal.  
  
"She's just trying to hook you up with one of her friends again," said Issac dully, "Why bother?"  
  
"Because it's a generous offer," Said Regal, glaring at Issac.  
  
"Ugh, well, let's go change," Said Issac.  
  
This was Vahn's chance to look at the memo pad. He walked into his room, and locked the door.  
  
AN: Credit is due where I owe it. First I'd like to thank Zer0, Issac, and Ton, possibly my best friends, for letting me use their Characters, and giving me the idea to write it. All the people a Ragol.co.uk for giving me advice and keeping me relatively sane. And then, Sega and the Sonic Team for making PSO at all. This is my inspiration. Peace out PS Playa's! 


	7. Hero's Destiny

Chapter 7:  
  
A Hero's Destiny section one:  
  
Authors Note: This chapter is in two sections because I can't fit all the notes into the chapter, and introduce the new characters at the same time.  
  
Vahn sat down on his bed and opened the file on the note pad. It was a research journal. He was offered a job as a head scientist on Pioneer 1 and two, but declined both because the job as a hunter was less geeky. He knew what they were talking about through the whole process. The journal read:  
  
October 1st: Started Project Harvest today. Have tested all equipment for gene splices ECT. We are taking DNA from a lizard, an Elemental Photon (Soul), and the DNA of a fast growing mutant.  
  
October 3rd: all processes have been fruitless. We are willing to try one more test, by first infusing the lizard and Photons, and then adding the Mutant DNA.  
  
October 5th: The process worked! We have a wingless purple dragon growing at a phenomenal rate. In the past two days it has grown from two feet long to six feet long! We are happy to see such results.  
  
October 6th:We found Gripphon dead, with nothing wrong with his internal systems. It seems as if he just dropped dead. Only wounds are two comet shaped marks on his cheeks. No scabs, wounds, just purple stains in his skin.  
  
October 7th: Two more dead, same status, but with shocked looks on their faces. People are getting uneasy, but all the projects are going well.  
  
October 8th: Five dead, same state as all the rest. People are getting uneasy. Is one of the experiments doing this? I can't tell. All remain stable, and the Dragon's fangs are very large, and it is 20 feet long!  
  
October 9th: I know how all the lab workers are dying. It's the Dragon, but I've named the Soul Reaper. It is sucking he souls out of lab workers. I have created a weapon that will work, but only those who have touched the Reaper can wield it. I must send these notes to Ton Tonaku and have him tell the Principal of Pioneer 2. I must also send the weapon. I'm going to drug it, and send it into orbit around Ragol, where he can fight it without it terrorizing the city.  
  
Vahn was about to read the next note, but remembered that he had to get clean. He smelled like sweat, mold, and blood. He took a shower, put on black jeans and a hooded black sweater. They all met down in the lobby of the apartment building, and headed down to the garage. When you are called to a mission on Pioneer 2, you don't take your own vehicle. This group of hunters had a tricked-out squad of bikes known around the city as the "Ghost Group". The bikes were white with a curved nose and a Photon shield. They flew beyond traffic speed, and they had licenses to do so. They worked like motor cycles, except they had altitude controls.  
  
They flew to the mall where they were meeting Elly. Vahn said that he had to get the Maverick Blade added to the Tekker registered weapons. Halfway there he bumped into a good friend.  
  
"Bert? Hey bud! Where have ya been?" Said Vahn smiling, with his facemask still on tight.  
  
Bert had a happy face, with blue eyes and Sea green hair. His black and light blue armor made him look very confident.  
  
"Eh hither and thither," Said Bert, "And what have I told you? I'm now nick- named Mini Bert!"  
  
"Ah anyway, I got to register my new weapon," Said Vahn, "Do you want to chill with me for a while after."  
  
"I've got the whole afternoon my friend,"  
  
Vahn added the Maverick Blade to the Tekker List and went down to the commons to meet up with the rest of the group. They had a seat inlet for them selves, and they smiled to see Mini Bert. He mostly kept to himself, and didn't tell people much about himself, so in all logic, he wouldn't be at the mall very often.  
  
Elly jumped up and ran over to Vahn. She squeezed him right around the middle because she barely went up to his chest.  
  
"I was really worried!" She said.  
  
"Bah, you shouldn't be," Said Vahn in seeming sincerity, "I've got those buffoons backing me all the way," he said with a laugh.  
  
"I take offense!" said Issac dramatically.  
  
Every one laughed except a FOmarl slightly shorter than Elly.  
  
"Oh, by the way, this is Keako." Said Elly.  
  
They were all introduced. They laughed and talked for about three hours, when they need to leave for the night. When the boys (including Mini Bert,) went back to Vahn's apartment, they had a blue haired visitor, who looked like Vahn and Mini Bert, was waiting for them.  
  
"Heh heh heh, hello Dad," said Issac shakily.  
  
"Hello Victor," Said Mini Bert, Bowing.  
  
"You guys are in real deep," Said Victor.  
  
He didn't mean with him, he meant Vahn and the Reaper. . . 


	8. Hero's Destiny 2

Chapter 8:  
  
Hero's Destiny Section 2:  
  
Five minutes later, they had gone into the apartment, and Vahn and Victor were talking.  
  
"Vahn, how did you manage to contract your soul back into your body?" Said Victor.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Said Vahn.  
  
"Don't lie to me. I saw you register the Maverick Blade. I had earlier Checked your guys apartment, I know only someone who has touched the Soul Reaper and survived can hold it. And that only the Maverick Blade can defeat it. So on anyone's first try, they would probably die," Said Victor sternly.  
  
Vahn's memory was totally filled, no holes in the time line, he remembered his fight with the Soul Reaper, and realized that he had talked to it.  
  
"Dad, we have an emergency," Said Vahn quickly, "We must head to the edge of Pioneer 2's city. The Reaper will attack soon!"  
  
Without question Victor rounded up the group of hunters. Vahn pulled out his Cell-phone, and called Kal, Menein, Lastch, Ton, and Vladimir. They went to the east edge of the city, and waited.  
  
"What's all this about?" Said Issac, Griping his Stag Cutlery, "We deserve an explanation."  
  
"Just wait, when we are done I'll tell you," Said Vahn, knowing that himself, Ton and Victor actually knew what was going on."  
  
They waited three more seconds and scaly, purple people shot through the air bubble without breaking it.  
  
Sfx: thipthipthip, thipthipthip, thipthipthip, thipthipthip.  
  
"Soul Minions," muttered Ton.  
  
Sfx: FWOOTEETEWTEW!  
  
The Soul Reaper burst in. Vahn knew what to do.  
  
"You guys take care of the purple guys, I'll go for this thing," yelled Vahn, charging at the Soul Reaper.  
  
He sliced with great effect. The Soul Reaper cringed with each blow, and it was being beaten back to the outer rim of the city.  
  
"Stand aside foolish Hunters!" Said a gruff voice.  
  
"Colonel Dead Eye," Said Ton still beating back Soul Minions, "I thought you'd show."  
  
"Back off, we're gonna handle this," Said Dead Eye emerging from the shadows. . .  
  
AN: sorry that this is so short, I just wasn't having a great time with school. I will try harder to update more often during my winter break though. 


	9. Dead Eye, Dead Guy

Chapter 9:  
  
Dead Eye, Dead Guy.  
  
His military uniform was clean, he had multiple badges, and the Purple Heart. But he was no nice guy, Colonel Dead Eye, as he was called, was a brute, and really really ugly. He was called Dead Eye because of his left eye, it was just floating in its socket, pure white sometimes, and with the part that would normally see on occasion.  
  
"Now there's a butt ugly old guy," Said Issac taunting Dead Eye, "Uglier than that big purple thing."  
  
"Grrr. Retreat now!" Yelled Dead Eye, capturing all of the hunters in a green bubble, and moving the bubble away from the Soul Reaper, "FIRE THE CANNONS!"  
  
The Photon Cannons fired constantly at the Soul Reaper, but they had no effect.  
  
"We must stop him!" yelled Ton inside the big bubble, "Attack the bubble!"  
  
They sliced the bubble, and it slowly thinned until it sizzled into nothing.  
  
"Stop the cannons so Vahn can attack," Yelled Victor.  
  
They all ran towards the cannons, but Dead Eye had a different plan in mind,  
  
"Half shoot them, half shoot the Soul Reaper," He yelled as they rotated the cannons accordingly.  
  
Vahn stopped the other hunters; he stood in front and held the Maverick Blade with both hands, pointing into the cannons. The Photon Eye opened and a huge beam shot right into the center of the cannons. There was an explosion, and the men were knocked out. The cannons were still firing. They turned most of them off as Vahn drove the Reaper back.  
  
Mini Bert was having trouble with one cannon, finally he decided to mount it, but he still couldn't control it. It locked onto Dead Eye and shot before it shut its self off. Dead Eye's eye had been dead for a long time, now the rest of his body joined that one eye.  
  
Vahn had slain all the Soul Minions, and was now driving the soul reaper back onto it's platform. Now only its head was still inside Pioneer 2's air shield. It lunged forward to take Vahn's soul, and was struggling to pull it out of him.  
  
"My fellow hunters . . . BELIVE IN MY STRENGTH!" Yelled Vahn to his companions.  
  
The faces of Kal, Menein, Lastch, Vladimir, Ton, Zer0, Regal, Mini Bert, and Victor flashed on the Maverick Blade.  
  
"ISSAC . . . YOU MUST BELIVE IN ME!" Yelled Vahn, his nose starting to bleed.  
  
Issac closed his eyes and thought hard. His face flashed on the Maverick Blade, and Vahn's soul went back in his body. He slashed it back onto the platform, as it sailed away. As soon as he had, he collapsed. While he was unconscious, he was visited by someone he knew . . . 


	10. A Day on Ragol

Chapter 10:  
  
A Day On Ragol:  
  
Vahn woke up the next day ready to fight. He hopped out of his bed and grabbed his new old rifle. It was a Yasminkov 7000V, an old Buck Shot Rifle. He supposed that he had just been taken home after he had been knocked out. He walked into Issac's room and threw a Frying Pan onto Issac's stomach.  
  
"Herg!" Grunted Issac.  
  
"Get up you lazy bum," said Vahn grinning at Issac's surprise, "We're heading to the surface today."  
  
"This early?" Said Issac looking at his clock, "It's six o' in the morning. Do we have to get up now?"  
  
"We're all ready," said Elly, with Keako, Regal, Mini Bert and Zer0.  
  
"Aww man," Said Issac, "Give me a minute to get dressed."  
  
As soon as Issac put on his uniform, they headed to the hunter only teleporter. When they reached the surface, they pulled out their weapons. Issac was armed with his signature Stag Cutlery, Regal with a Bloody Arts, and Zer0 with a Hildbear's Cane. Mini Bert pulled out a Snow Queen, Vahn the Yasminkov 7000V, Elly her Twin Chakram, and Keako a Psycho Wand.  
  
"Wait a second . . . where are we?" Said Issac.  
  
"Central Control," Said Vahn, "We're going to find that warp I found two days ago."  
  
"What about that door?" asked Keako.  
  
"That's why I need you guys. We're going to have to unlock each area's security switch," said Vahn, explaining his plan, "Once we go up the ramp way, I call in our reinforcements. Once they get here, we kill the Reaper."  
  
They nodded and walked over to an area transporter. They warped to the seaside.  
  
(Play Sea Side music)  
  
Elly and Keako both gasped. The sun was just rising on the horizon.  
  
"Oh . . . it's so beautiful," Gasped Keako, "When we're done with killing that thing, let's have a party here!"  
  
As they walked to the beach Vahn started running to the shore. There we're two bodies right next to each other.  
  
"They went after the Soul Reaper," Said Vahn, "They're the closest thing to death without being dead."  
  
They walked until they found the switch. They warped back and did the same thing in the Jungle and Mountains. They didn't run into a single monster through the time that they were searching for the switches. They returned to the Control Center and headed towards the East Control Tower.  
  
(Stop seaside music.)  
  
"Let's call in the cavalry," Said Vahn.  
  
"Why? Nothing has tried to fight us so far," Said Issac.  
  
"Its Minions are coming," Said Vahn, "We need as many fighters as we can get . . ."  
  
They warped down as soon as Vahn rang them. Their reinforcements were their friends from their last mission and Ton. They were all armed with Custom Rays.  
  
"Let's get this party started!" Said Vladimir with a grin very much like Issac's.  
  
"Someone has to say 'Lock and Load' right now," Said Issac.  
  
"LOCK AND LOAD!" yelled Keako.  
  
"Not bad for a first try," Said Lastch, who apparently worked with his accent.  
  
"Thank you," replied Keako.  
  
They started up the control tower and as soon as they walked in were attacked by Soul Minions. These were different from the ones on Pioneer 2, because they were using Soul Eaters. Vahn pulled out the Maverick Blade and went into a killing frenzy. It took about two minutes to clear floor one, but the heroes moved on, for the well being of Pioneer 2 was at stake . . .  
  
AN: Ugh . . . that took forever to finish. As you can see, I'm ending this 'book' and will start another right where this book ends. I intend to make a series, and have not heard much from the majority of my audience. That's about it. 


	11. The Hardness of it All

Chapter 11:  
  
The Hardness of it All:  
  
The party had battled their way to the fourth floor when things started to go wrong. Just as they were about to leave towards the fifth floor Ton was kidnapped by soul minions that they had not defeated. They came and were gone just like that. Vahn cursed himself for not watching but knew that they had to move on. But every floor they cleared some were taken in away. First Mini Bert, then Vladimir and Lastch, Regal, Zer0, Kal & Menein, and finally Keako. The only ones left when they reached the cave, were Vahn Issac and Elly.  
  
"We may die fighting the monster," Said Vahn, "So if you aren't willing to die stop here."  
  
When Vahn turned around, only Issac was there, sweat was beading around his face.  
  
"They grabbed her . . ." said Issac in shock.  
  
"We go to kill it," said Vahn, "It's now."  
  
They stepped into the warp that Sue had stepped through with Vahn not three days earlier. The Soul Reaper was in front of them, ready to fight.  
  
"TIME TO DIE REAPER!" Yelled Issac with a red mist surrounding his body.  
  
Issac was no more than a blur while fighting, and Vahn found him self being surrounded by a mist that felt like a cool lick of flame. They dashed and slashed the beast so much that it would not have known up from down.  
  
"It doesn't do any thing," Said Vahn.  
  
He didn't realize that Issac was trying to assault it's face, and before he could stop him, Issac had gotten the soul sucked out of him.  
  
"You . . . you killed my brother . . . YOU DIE FOR THIS!"  
  
Vahn started yelling and the Maverick Blade's eye opened. Souls that looked like all of his friends except Kal sped towards the sword, it swelled until the point that it was a huge mass of blue light shaped like the Maverick Blade. Vahn fell to his knees with the power of the blade. Then a mass of what looked like code dived onto Vahn's power suit. His armor was transformed by the code, and he suddenly was covered with body armor, full metal with a helmet with a visor and air slits.  
  
(WHAT?!) yelled the Soul Reaper.  
  
"With my armor I can control the new power of this blade, and that means your demise!" Yelled Vahn, with a second, deeper voice accompanying his own.  
  
With that, Vahn ran up to the Soul Reaper, and decapitated it. The souls it had consumed sprung fourth from its body, and flew into a cave that had materialized just beyond the platform. One soul stayed behind.  
  
"You are Vahn?" said Vahn, or at least the one with the body said, "I mean, the Vahn that inhabited this body before I?"  
  
"Yeah, that's me," said the spirit, "Thank you for helping me and the others. As the debt I owe is so great, I'm willing to harbor your spirit in my body."  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't let you do that," Said Vahn, "I have saved you, and given you the power of my last experiment. This is the armor of a technological god."  
  
"How can I make up my debt?" Said Vahn's sprit.  
  
"Keep protecting your friends and your debt is repaid," said Vahn.  
  
The once sprit Vahn felt warm again, and was back in his body. He swore to remember Vahn's words forever . . . 


	12. The Long Awaited Epilouge

The Long Awaited Epilogue:  
  
AN: At long last, my story is complete. 5 months of writing, and my friends' support will finally pay off. Thank you to all who read this story, I really appreciate it. The next one in my series will be, Kinship of Time. Peace out.  
  
Vahn and his comrades were in their bathing suits and smiles, and were ready to have a good time.  
  
"I haven't been to a beach since before we left Coral!" said Keako.  
  
"Well, let's have a good time then!" Yelled Issac.  
  
Every one had fun, but through it all something was nagging at the back of Vahn's mind. Finally he asked Ton.  
  
"How did everyone get to the bottom of the Control Tower before me and Issac?" Asked Vahn, "Didn't minions get you?"  
  
"No. I knew that this would be dangerous, and so I didn't want anyone getting hurt. I got some of my Special Operations friends to get most of you out of the main battle. So we modified some Ill Gil costumes and got everyone else out of the tower," Said Ton.  
  
"Cool. Now I can really enjoy this party! Figuring out a mystery, saving the world, it's all in a days work for Vahn Roka!" Yelled Vahn, running down into the waves.  
  
"Vahn, you or I may never understand your true powers. At least I know he will always be there to help out," Said Ton quietly. He sighed and went with the others to play Go-Go Volley. 


End file.
